Currently, utility meter reading is generally a manual operation. Typically, every month or two months, a meter reader from one of the utility companies (gas, water, power) walks door to door to visually read the utility meter connected to each house and record the measured data. Data collected is then entered into computers and fed back into central computers for billing and other processing. Due to the labor intensive nature of utility meter reading, it would be desirable to provide a more efficient automated method of performing meter reading.
A conventional automated method is to connect a meter to a phone line. Then, a person at the utility company can call the meter to receive the data. Using the public telephone system for performing meter reading has several disadvantages. For example, to transmit data, a circuit-switched connection using modems is typically used. Circuit-switched connections are relatively inefficient for transmitting burst data, such as data from a meter. Also, a meter has to be connected to a phone line. The phone line then has to be connected to a phone line termination within the house. Thus, a phone company representative typically provide the additional phone line connection to the meter. The added phone line connection adds to installation costs and is inconvenient.
Another conventional method of collecting meter data is performed by standard telemetry systems such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,329. However, for mass market telemetry to be effective, it should be ubiquitous and low cost. Conventional wireless telemetry systems, such as the system described U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,329, is a high cost alternative due to the considerable dedicated infrastructure used for data collection.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient and convenient method and apparatus for providing automated meter reading.